Under this Rough Exterior: Samantha Puckett Story
by TonyCupcake
Summary: Though she is suposed to be poor, or mean, or rude, or tough, Sam has feelings to. She wants to do what her heart wants, and maybe you don't think she'll make it, but she will try her hardest. Based as Seddie, but any shipper will smile. I swear to it.
1. Before Carly

_A/N: So this is almost a bit un-Sam like, but I just figured, we are all emotional. This is her emotions talking, not her. This is a story I made through watching the show. Needless to say I don't own it. This is about how even people who believe life was a trap to shake them away, can find the hardest situation, put the best foot foward, and gain what they truley wish for. In this case, Seddie. PLease enjoy. Will bring a smile to any shipper._

I was twelve when he told me he loved her. We sat outside after school watching the stars come alive under the swing sets- my idea to sneak in the playground- when he brought it up. He said it with so much passion and so much emotion that my world came to a hault. He described to the micro detail of her face. Her beautiful eyes, that twinkled when in praise, her perfect pink lips, and that perfect nose that he loved so much. Her silky brown hair that sparkled to perfection when the Sun shone its rays upon it, how it swooped perfectly around her neck, highlighting her face in every way and that intensified her mocha colored eyes. He told her how perfectly wonderful the name Carly Benson sounded. _Perfect. _In a few words Freddie had made her feel unimportant, unloved. She layed every tear slowly falling at each 'Perfect'. A giant soft tear fell when he finished and he looked at me for my input. But I couldn't look at him. My heart felt empty. Forever he had been my escape. From a mother who only cleaned for the millions of men that made their way through their red door to the bed room. Ranging from Hispanic to German. Seventeen to Eighty-Three. From a dad who had left because I was a trouble maker and because he had plans with a women named Mary. For a sister who was close to perfect and yet silently blamed me for the reason her dad left tus. For years Freddie had been there, and now, in few words he had promised me he'd leave. So I did the only thing I thought I could do, and got up and ran away. Leaving a confused Benson away, as I sobbed my way home walking on the busy highway.

xxxxxxxxxx

So now you understand. After what he did to me, I sat across from the camera, staring. No one knew the truth, but _him_. Once a heart shatters it can't be replaced. I watched them smile at flirt through out the show and remembered the present, the gift. Somewhere I was glad to see they were dating. To see the one you love happy and in love, just not with the right girl. Oh no, with my best friend. Deep, Deep, Deep down I was glad. I just didn't want to look that far.

xxxxxxxxx

Maybe you're a bit confused. About how I do what I do to him if I think I may be in love. How could I punch him and mumble, "I love you." Or have my first, best, and only kiss from him and after that reply, "I hate you," with a small smile. The thing is, he gets me. Some how I feel alone and abandoned, like an old shack, but when I truely look in those brown eyes I can tell he's sorry and secretly blames himself. That is, when her tounge isn't jammed down his mouth. I thought my love life was over, that nothing could complete it. I was wrong. I new he completed me. I just had to find out if he would ever feel it, too.


	2. 16 Candles Prt: 1

_A/N: Again it's all emotions. My sister read it then was afraid I had turned all emo on her, but no. I promise, you will smile. :)_

Well, today was the big day. Fifteen candles and one. So yes, if you can add, that would be sixteen. I drove to school in the new pick up truck that my mom had teamed up with my sister to get me. It was a dark maroon, but perfect in every way. I don't even want to know where my mom had gotten the money. So instead I plugged in my ipod and let the music stream as I pulled up to the dark school earlier than usual. Well even earlier then anyone else in the school. I dragged myself through the halls that were slightly lit with the cleaning crew finishing up the job they didn't finish last night. They washed the windows in a certain rythm that was just perfect enough to start the day. I smiled at them. They had probably the worse job in the whole world, and yet they were enjoying it and making the best of it. It was amazing.

I strolled over to my locker and started to open the lock. _32 18 24_ and it snapped open. I pulled open the door and thirty or so cards fell and attacked me. I pulled up my arms to shield the falling paper from my face and felt a stinging pain in my arm. I sighed and waited until all the paper had made its way from the blue locker I slowly put my arms down, wincing at the pain that stung my arm. I looked at the cut, it was small, hardly noticeable, but still scared me. Even with this H1N1 going on these days. I pushed my hand up and it hit the hard metal of the locker and I found the box of my mini first aid kit, a gift from during Christmas. I stuck the band-aid onto the scar that was forming and carefully placed the box back up. The locker was cut in halves. One made bigger to hold the "important" items like school books and binders; the other bit for anything we could fit. For me it was like my mother had told me: _Prepare for the unexpected, when it happens it will always be good to have a plan "b". _Of corse her problems that needed a plan "b" were more adult than mine and in a very different contex, but none the less a problem. The kit was on top of the extra pair of shirts and pants I had above the books. My phone and track shoes showed proudly and I felt the paper of yet another card trace my fingers and I pulled it out. _From Carly_. It read and I sighed and pulled open the card.

_Dear Sam,_

_Well god! You turn sixteen today. I'm going to say in advance I'm so sorry about all the cards. I might have put a notice on iCarly. A few more have come in and just ask me and I'll bring them to you, okay? Anyway, I just want to say I'm sorry that things have been a bit distant lately. You know, after Freddie and I- well you know. Anyway I got these so we could go together. It would be so fun! We can catch up and maybe do some iCarly from there? Well I really miss you and hope you'll be okay with me coming. Like I said I really miss you. I think even Freddie does, too._

_ -Love Carly_

I felt my eyes well up and a lump rise in my throat. It was true, we hadn't spent much time together anymore. She didn't know why, but I had a feeling I did. I knew it was my choice. I could've spent time with them. Watch them hug and make silent jokes, but instead I left to go home and take care of my mom. I just didn't want to deal with it. _It _being him. I shook my head and looked at the red and black print that covered the tickets. _Cuttle Fish_ was written in purple ink several times around the thin paper. I slowly smiled. We could hang out without him. Forget. That would be better. I stuck the tickets in my back pocket and looked through the rest of the cards. All from a few closer friends or ones I said 'hello' to in the halls, a bunch from people who watched iCarly, and one that surprised me, Gibby, the kid I always tourtured gave me a pink card with a tiny horse on the front which made me laugh out loud. The glitter he had poured meaning to make me laugh. Inside was a picture of him shirtless with my name on him chest.

_Happy 16th Sam! I know sometimes you hurt me, but I really think of you as a good friend!! Thanks for all the fun times on iCarly!!_

My smile grew until I relised that I was only missing one person. My frown automaticly sprung and I sunk down to the floor, my hands covering my face. Even Gibby, the poor kid I used-still do a bit- beat up, would give me a card before Freddie would ever give me one. Why did it hurt? It's a stupid card! I started to cry and I heard slow footsteps.

"Are you okay?" A man asked. His shoes were loud and he looked just out of collage. His blue uniform was complete with a broom and name tag, _Sam. _

"Yes. Um sorry. You know, my names Sam, too."

"Well Sam is a name given to beautiful people." He joked. I blushed a bit but shook it off. Strong Sam, strong.

"Thanks. I have to go." I mumbled getting up and heading to the bathroom.

"You left your books!" The guy yelled.

"Me? Those are props anyway!"


End file.
